Don't Marry Danny
by dimplesgirl
Summary: It's CJ's wedding....
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so this was just sitting on my computer, I dunno what it is or where it's going? So if you wanna review or want me to write more, just let me know?_

_Thanks, Mwa K._

_PS – don't be too hard on me, like I said, it was just lying around. Oh and excuse any mishaps, that's my bad._

_Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, pity though,_

_--- _

Don't Marry Danny

"My God," Josh gasped as he took in CJ's appearance. The full length glittering silk fit her body like a glove. The champagne material wrapped tightly around her curves before flaring out just below her knees. Her golden brown hair had been twisted into perfect ringlets, which now framed her face; barely touching her naked shoulders. The few sparkling sequins decorating the torso of the gown matched perfectly to the small sparkling diamonds hanging from her ears. Josh gulped his Adam's apple bouncing as she turned to face him. CJ looked good; in fact CJ looked really good. His entire body tingled with want and it took everything he had not to rush over and touch her flawless skin. Her full, soft, tasty lips were smeared in a rich maroon and her eyes - oh god those beautiful sapphire eyes – a faint shade of blue dust covered her eyelids and there was the smallest hint of eyeliner and mascara. "My God," He repeated again. His deep chocolate eyes running the length of her body painfully slow. The seductive action sending CJ's heart racing.

"I'm hoping that's a compliment." She grinned, walking over to fold him into her arms. "I can't believe you're here!" Josh's eyes shut firmly as he held her body tight against his. The intoxicating smell of her perfume, capturing him. Causing him to nuzzle his head deep into the joining of her neck and collar.

"God, I've missed you." She said pulling back and struggling slightly to free herself from his passionate embrace. Once again smiling she paced back to the mirror, looking into it she ran her fingers over the sparkling gown effectively smoothing out the silk. "I can't believe I'm actually doing it." She sighed, staring back at her reflection.

After a few beats of silence she turned frowning at her friend. "Joshua? Is something wrong?"

Josh rushed his fingers through his thinning hair and let out and exasperated sigh. His eyes flicked up to meet hers and in an instant he began rapidly moving toward her. Josh took hold of CJ's waist and shoved her hard into the cool of the wall. His lips descended fast, landing on hers and initiating the kiss.

CJ froze surprised by Josh, but even more surprised by the fact that when his warm rough tongue nudged her bottom lip, she opened her mouth letting the forbidden continue. Her arms spun round his neck pulling him closer. Her tongue and his dancing as they passionately tried to memorize each detail of the others mouth; what they tasted like, what they felt like, who they were.

Josh's hands fumbled to settle as he raced them along her body. The soft silk beneath his fingertips fueling him on. His mouth broke away from hers and migrated to her exposed collarbone. CJ's eyes shut in ecstasy and she released a small moan. Soon his soft delicate lips met hers once again and smeared the remainder of the red lipstick across both their faces.

Finally he pulled back his hands firmly gripping her hips, as they both panted hard. CJ's shimmering blue eyes slid open and she gazed into Josh's dark coffee.

"Josh, what was that? What are you saying?" She gasped, still breathless.

Josh smiled sweetly leaning into for one last tender kiss he whispered.

"CJ, I'm saying don't marry Danny."


	2. 9 years

_Hey so here's chapter 2…hope you like, special thanks to CJ.T, love you, couldn't do it without you and you were right about the line..Thanks so much!!!! Xoxo Kels_

_PS. Review if you want more…_

_Disclaimer :I own nothing_

Don't Marry Danny : Chapter 2  
9 Years

"Josh you can't do this." CJ whispered stepping back and breaking all contact. Her voice quivered. "You can't" Her eyes were now sparkling with tears threatening to fall. Her hands began trembling as she nervously glanced up at him. "Not now, you can't do this now!"

"CJ-," Josh said reaching out to touch her arm, the rejection stinging as she recoiled vigorously. His chocolate eyes locked with her blue. She was frightened, confused and vulnerable. Josh gulped at the tears shimmering in her eyes; seconds away from ruining her make-up.

CJ looked down, focusing on her hands as she smoothed out the silk of her gown.

"You can't do this now, Josh." Her voice broke filled with sorrow and angst. CJ blinked rapidly forcing her tears away. "You had nine years," She lifted her gaze to meet his; her eyes rattling him with their intensity. "You had the campaign and 8 years in office and you waited 'til now, you waited 'til my wedding day?" Josh wasn't sure if she'd meant it as a question or a statement. "Why?" She whispered, a single tear escaping and trickling down her cheek. "Why?" She repeated forcefully as she stared deeply into his eyes; begging for an explanation.

Why had he waited? Why hadn't he kissed her the day they won the election, when she wrapped her arms tightly around him and whispered a 'thank you'. Why hadn't he kissed her after she was told about the MS, when they linked hands and walked home together? Why hadn't he kissed her to ease her fear about the stalker? Why hadn't he kissed her the day Toby left? Why hadn't he kissed her? He wasn't sure he knew the answer himself.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"You could have had me. I could have been yours, would have been. But you didn't say anything; you didn't kiss me or make a move. Nothing." CJ stared at him shaking her head in anger. Josh gulped focusing on the ground and not her accusing eyes. He was embarrassed and ashamed. Kissing your best friend and possibly the love of your life on her wedding day was an awful thing to do. An awful thing that had felt so good and so right to him.

"I'm sorry." He swallowed the dry lump suffocating him.

"You're sorry?" She contemplated, her shaped eyebrows bouncing up in a smirk. "It's not good enough." CJ shook her head giving in and letting the tears fall freely now. "It's not good enough!!" She yelled and Josh unconsciously took a step back. "Nine years, Joshua!! Nine friggin' years of flirting, staring, touching. Nine years of you telling me it could never  
happen, that you were my boss and that it would be wrong. We had nine years in which you could have told me, you could have said anything. But you didn't. And now, it's not enough, you kissing me is just not enough." She paused, swiping at her tears. "I'm happy with Danny." CJ's voice softened and she turned to look at her twin in the mirror, her bare back facing Josh. CJ stared at Josh through the mirror, her heart aching to spin and feel his skin against hers again. "I like him Josh, a lot." She forced out.

"But you don't love him."

She sighed refusing to answer. She couldn't respond to him, couldn't betray Danny like that. "I think you should go."

"Claudia-," Josh began once again stepping forward. CJ spun and found her body inches from his. She swallowed hard, her blue eyes clinging sadly to his. "I don't wanna go CJ." Josh whispered stepping even closer and snaking his hand round her waist; the silk sliding beneath his fingertips. CJ shivered. She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't want to devourer Josh, not while Danny stood innocently outside. But God, she wanted it. She wanted him. Josh's free hand travelled to the base of her neck. "I don't wanna go anywhere." He murmured before tugging her forward and fusing his lips with hers.

The kiss was soft but passionate. CJ couldn't remember the last time she'd been kissed like this, the last time a kiss had made her weak in the knees. It had certainly never happened with Danny. Oh God, Danny. Suddenly her hands were on Josh's chest and pushing him away.

"No-," She said gasping for air. Her eyes slowly slid open and looked into his confused ones. She stepped back. "I need you to go."

"CJ-," Josh whimpered still recovering from the feeling of her body pressed to his.

"No Josh, I can't do this. I'm getting married." Josh shuddered at her last statement. She was getting married. CJ slid her eyes shut for a moment, trying profusely not to focus on his saddened expression. She swallowed hard, allowing her eyes to open again. "He's good for me Josh," She shook her head, smiling slightly. "Love, love will come later but right now, he's good for me."

Josh locked his jaw, deeply hurt by her words. "I could be good for you." He said flicking his chocolate orbs to her sapphire. His eyes penetrated hers with such force, with such yearning and sorrow she had a hard time pulling away, a hard time not walking the short distance between them and giving in to desire.

"Joshua, I don't want you." CJ gulped, hoping this would be enough to make him leave but wishing it wouldn't.

"It's a lie." Josh retorted punctured by her brutality.

"I don't want you" She said with more force. This time trying to convince herself too.

"CJ-,"

"I don't want you!!" She yelled. Josh swallowed the lump in his throat. Why couldn't he talk suddenly? Why did her words affect him so much? He knew when he came into the room there was a chance she wouldn't want him. So why did it sting so badly when she verbalized it? Why was his body suddenly throbbing with pain?

"Okay." He nodded, spinning quickly to mask his anguish. He moved swiftly for the door not looking back or saying anything, just trying to escape, to make the last 20 minutes of his life disappear.

CJ's body jumped at the loud thud. Her shoulders sank, her eyes closed and her dress pooled around her as she fell to the floor. The sobs came quickly and intensely. This was it. She'd made her decision. The right decision. She was marrying Danny and it was right. So why did it feel so wrong?

_Review for more… :D_


End file.
